


Christmas Trees and Coffee Beans

by haleynovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, First Meetings, i guess it's kind of, kind of based on a tumblr post but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleynovak/pseuds/haleynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In Castiel’s defense, the tree had looked <i>way</i> sturdier from where he was standing."</p><p>A short little drabble in which Castiel knocks down a park Christmas tree and ends up with a date to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Trees and Coffee Beans

In Castiel’s defense, the tree had looked _way_ sturdier from where he was standing.

  
It wasn’t like Cas was _trying_ to knock the park’s Christmas tree down. He was just appreciating the decorations on the 15 foot tall conifer. But of course, Castiel got a tiny bit too close to the tree and, as he was the clumsiest person in the universe, it was inevitable that he’d trip over his own two feet.

  
“Shit. _Shit_.” Cas looked around. Luckily there weren’t many people at the park that day. Castiel bent down and started to try to lift the tree. Of course, he highly underestimated how much it would weigh, and dropped it again.

  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed Castiel’s wrist and yanked him away from the fallen Christmas tree. Cas was face to face with a (very attractive) green eyed man.

  
“What are you doing, man? Get the hell out of here!” exclaimed the (extremely handsome) stranger. Castiel was jolted forwards as the man turned and ran from the park, dragging Cas behind him.

  
The two men ran until they reached a little coffee shop that Castiel had never been to. Still slightly shocked by the events that had just occurred, Cas turned to the man that had pulled him from the park.

  
The green eyed man’s cheeks were flushed red from the cold outside. He was bent over, clutching his knees as he gasped for breath. Smiling, the stranger let out a laugh. “I’m too old for this crap,” he said, standing up. “Sorry about that. Didn’t want you to get in trouble for knocking over the tree, so I figured I’d get you as far away from the crime scene as possible.”

  
Castiel snickered. “Thanks. I’m not exactly the most graceful person ever.” He reached out for a handshake. “I’m Castiel Novak. Most people call me Cas.”  
The other man smiled, grabbing Castiel’s hand. “Heya, Cas. The name’s Dean Winchester.”

  
Cas and Dean took just a second too long to break the handshake. Castiel’s eyes only drifted from Dean’s to look at their surroundings. “So… where are we?”

  
Dean chuckled and gestured to the coffee shop. “This is my place. We’ve got the best coffee in town. Or at least, in my opinion.” Dean paused and turned back to Cas. “Hey, can I get you anything? On the house. Think of it as a sorry-for-dragging-you-10-blocks present.”

  
Cas smiled. “Sounds good.”

  
The two men sat and drank coffee for hours, chatting about random stuff. After a while, Cas looked at his watch.

  
“Shit, I’m sorry. I’ve got to go.”

  
Dean shrugged. “It’s cool, man.” He hesitated for a second, then continued. “Hey, um, so do you think you might want to go see a movie or something sometime?”

  
Cas beamed. “That sounds awesome. I’ll give you my number.”

  
When Cas left the coffee shop, he was smiling brighter than he had all year. And if he sped up just a bit when he passed the park, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. As always, comments are appreciated.
> 
> Also on tumblr as haleynovak (sorry, the link wasn't working so I got rid of it but whatever)


End file.
